Tungsten
Overview Tungsten is a very dedicated and protective person, perhaps to a fault. Her protective instincts and her willingness to get her hands dirty are why she chooses to enroll in the military. Tungsten is caring, approachable, and have an armor-piercing social awareness; her ability to read people is famous among her acquaintances, and even people good at hiding things will not hide much from Tungsten. These qualities combined with her ability to keep a cool head in any situation made her a very reliable person and an unwavering emotional rock for her friends and family, especially Steel to whom she's an important role model. However the flip-side of these qualities is that she's somewhat oblivious; she's so collected that she often forgets that not everyone is as good as her at handling pressure. She is a skilled fighter and marksman thanks to military training but what she really enjoys is DIY where her practical side really shines, she’s also a passionate biker. Relationships * Carbon: Tungsten was perhaps Carbon’s only serious relationship after Iron’s departure, the two of them shared a romance of almost two years during Tungsten’s medical leave. The length of their relationship is no small thanks to Tungsten's emotional stability that really helped calm down Carbon's commitment issues. They were even contemplating the thought of a long-term relationship, but Tungsten’s return to duty aborted their plans, and they broke up amicably. They’re still very close friends and confidantes, Carbon being one of the few who calls her by her nickname, and Carbon never stopped asking Tungsten for advice. Carbon also wants Tungsten to maintain a link with her daughter Steel, who was very sad when they ended their relation. * Steel: Tungsten cares deeply for Steel, and Steel looks up to Tungsten as an ideal to reach. Steel was still a child when Tungsten was involved with her mother, and the Tungsten's bright personality made the delight of little Steel. The girl was particularly happy to see that her mother, who was noticeably pushing herself for her, was significantly happier when Tungsten walked into their lives. Sadly the news of their break up was very heartbreaking for Steel, but even if the romance ended, the friendship carried on and so did Tungsten's place in Steel's life. Even if they don't see each other as much as in the past, their connection is strong and Carbon even began to think that being apart only reinforced Steel's admiration for Tungsten. * Tantalum: The famous Doctor Tantalum oversaw Tungsten's condition during her medical leave, and it was during these two years that feelings started to bloom in the doctor’s usually professional heart, swoon by Tungsten's optimism and will to recover. Unfortunately, this was the time when Tungsten was entirely committed to Carbon and Steel, leaving Tantalum with unrequited feelings that would only grow stronger. After Tungsten’s return to duty and break up with Carbon, Tantalum stayed Tungsten’s doctor which didn't leave her starved for work. It was in Tantalum's caring hands that Tungsten started to fall for her back, and eventually the two started going out. * Niobium: Niobium is Tantalum's little sister, she and Tungsten have mainly heard about each other through Tantalum before meeting in person. Tungsten had expected many things from their actual meeting, but having to face Niobium’s possessiveness of her sister was certainly not on that list. Since that day the girlfriend and the sister became rivals, but they highly value each other as an important person for Tantalum. Over time, they formed a weird complicity with their rivalry taking a more teasing and playful aspect, they even came up with what they call a "peace treaty" which is essentially a split of Tantalum's schedule between them, much to Tantalum's bemusement. * Titanium: Titanium met Tungsten during her time as Steel’s babysitter, as Tungsten would visit Carbon and Steel. The two of them hit it off right away and started a friendship that, thanks to the age difference took a slight mentor/pupil dynamic. Titanium became an avid listener of Tungsten's military stories and the constant cool and composure of Tungsten made her yet another person who look out to Tungsten as a role model, meanwhile Tungsten sees Titanium as a very intelligent and promising young woman and try to help her achieve a more emotional stability. Their shared interest in motorcycles sealed the deal of their friendship, and they sometimes ride together. * Aluminium: Tungsten participated in the same space program as Aluminium and was utterly unimpressed with what she considers an “all bark and no bite” motor mouth. While she respects Aluminium’s achievements, she wouldn’t trust her to get her hands dirty and do some actual menial work. She also really wishes Aluminium would tone down her hammy behaviour, she can't stand people with massive egos. * Iron: Tungsten has, as she would put it, “never had the displeasure to meet Iron”. To say that she feels resentment for Iron would be an understatement as, even if she keeps quiet about it around Carbon, she really hates Iron. She does not just for specifically hurting Carbon and Steel, but more generally for running away from her responsibilities, which is a pretty severe offence in Tungsten’s book. Should the two meet up, things would end badly as Tungsten would almost certainly lash out at Iron. * Cobalt: Years ago, a very young Cobalt managed to conquer the heart of the very duty-oriented Tungsten. The relationship that resulted is not known to many people as it was a discreet affair, and it promptly ended when Tungsten enlisted in the military. The memory is still somewhat vivid for Tungsten, who feels somewhat ashamed to have been swept off her feet by such a young girl, but at the same time, she's not sure if she'd managed her relationship with Carbon without this prior experience. Tungsten hasn't seen Cobalt since their break up but she sure heard of her and starts to think about meeting her to catch up. Category:Characters Category:Metals Category:Chemical Elements